Hey! Where Did All The Mistletoe Go?
by PrankingProdigy
Summary: A little Tratie oneshot in which our favorite daughter of Demeter gets stuck in camp for Christmas. But will it be as bad as she thinks? And what happens when a certain son of Hermes disappears along with the camp's mistletoe? BTW All rights go to Rick Riordan.


**A little Tratie one shot in which Katie gets a unexpected surprise/prank from her least favorite person.**

Hey! Where did all the mistletoe go?

It was a beautiful &lovely Christmas morning at Camp-Half Blood. Well…it wasn't exactly Christmas, more like Christmas Eve. Anyway, about everyone was having a great and hectic day. Going around coming up with gift ideas and such. You see, Chiron had recently decided that all campers would stay/come to camp on Christmas for a few hours only to exchange gifts.

Why? No idea.

Why would they celebrate a holiday that wasn't part of their Greek religion? Again…no idea.

Than again who cares? It just means _more presents!_ Yahoo! So all the campers were fairly happy…. except for one particular daughter of Demeter.

Katie Gardner was miserable, than again who wouldn't after receiving a letter from your father, asking you to stay at camp cause you _"freak your stepfamily too much"._

'Doesn't matter, it's not like it the first time he has done something like that before.' Katie thought bitterly to herself. Sighing, she got up from her bed.

'No point sulking and staying in bed' she thought. So she would stay at camp for Christmas instead, no big deal, it wasn't worth being upset over after all. Katie brighten up immediately, got dress and walk out of her cabin with utmost confidence, that **was** until a strong force almost knock her over.

"Katie! Katie! Help!Christmas is ruin!" yelled Lacy, a daughter of Aphrodite who was a good friend of Katie.

"What! What! Are we under attack?!"Katie yelled, swinging her dagger wildly. Lacy just look at her like she had gone crazy. "No silly, it's the mistletoes! Every single one of them has gone missing!"** Now** it was Katie's turn to look at her. She blinked blankly at Lacy.

"Oh..."she trailed off, clearly not knowing where this was going.

"Oh! Oh! That's all you have to say! Christmas is over! You hear me! Over! No mistletoe equals no Christmas! It means-"-Yes I know exactly what that means, "Katie cuts in (even though she had no idea)" It's probably stolen by one of those strolls, "Katie said, scowling at the word 'Stoll'.

She was never going to forgive Travis for what he and his brother had done. Those idiots put _Chocolate bunnies _on her cabin's roof! It took her forever to get rid of them. And when she said **forever **she meant it, until today she could still see some chocolate stains on the roof. It was infuriating! Especially his sparkly blue eyes and- Wait. When did she think that his eyes let alone it being sparkly? That wasn't possible. What she meant to say was his _sneaky and annoying _blue eyes, obviously.

_Keep telling yourself that_

'_Shut up mind' Ok this is stupid I'm arguing with no one and why am I even talking about Travis's eyes? _Katie thought. She snapped back to reality to Lacy panicking. " It's a disaster! The whole cabin is freaking out! Isn't that horrible?!"

"Yeah, I'm sure it is horrible alright,"_ for Piper _Katie thought. Poor girl, being councilor was hard enough-she should after all she is a councilor- but one of a crazy fashioned-obsessed cabin which were most likely freaking out like Lacy was right now? Now that's admirable.

After spending an hour calming Lacy down, Katie was finally able to go for a walk. Without realizing, she started to think about a certain blued-eyed boy named Travis Stoll. The idiot prankster &his younger brother Conner always pranked her cabin! It was A) stupid and infuriating B) waste of her time and C) um… well Annoying! That's it ! Annoying! Still, she would be lying if she said she didn't somewhat enjoyed the attention he gave her- Wait! Did she just say she enjoyed his pranks?

' The cold must be getting to me' she thought. Than she stopped, realizing something alarming. There wasn't any pranks aimed at her so far. Something was seriously wrong. Where was Travis & his annual Christmas prank on the Demeter cabin? Just as she was about to run back to check on her siblings, she saw a delicate piece of mistletoe on the floor.

"This must be one of the missing mistletoe Lacy was talking about." Katie thought aloud. To her surprise, there was a trail of mistletoe leading into the woods. 'This might be a trap…' she thought uneasily, but thinking about poor piper and lacy she made her mind up and started picking them up.

_Minutes Later…_

Katie didn't know what to think at all. Why? Because she had never expected to find _Travis Stoll _sitting on a tree, eating an apple , a box of mistletoe beside him.

"Seriously Stoll? Mistletoe?" Katie asked.

"Ka…Katie?!" Travis yelped, falling out of a tree, obviously not having seen her at all. Katie had to suppress her laughter. However, Travis recovered quickly and smirked at her.

"Nah, just messing with the Aphrodite cabin."

"Well it worked. Piper is going to kill you when you get back, "Katie said as she pulled him up. All of a sudden Travis chuckled.

"Wow is your death so funny Stoll? "He gave her a cheeky grin and pointed upwards.

One of the mistletoe had fallen out and caught onto a branch just right above them.

_Cursed Aphrodite _Katie thought blushing.

"No…. just No!" she spluttered.

"Well you know the tradition Gardner. "What are you talking abou-"

Katie was cut off by Travis lips on hers. She stood there stunned, not moving until Travis removed his lips, wink at her and started walking away. Amazingly, she found her voice

"Stoll…How dare you…What did You…I mean I-""Merry Christmas Gardner," Travis said one last time before disappearing.

At that moment Katie could- no_ should_ have been mad , furious even but for some reason she found herself smiling to herself and touching her lips as she picked up the mistletoe and proceeded back to camp.

'Maybe staying in camp for Christmas isn't so bad after all," Katie thought with a smile.

Little did she know a pair of blue eyes were watching her and cheering silently, smiling brightly at his achievement.


End file.
